


Doug a froid

by Noctambulle



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: C'est nul mais on s'en fout je supprimerais surement demain, Doug est pas mort, Il faut bien en avoir un mort hein, M/M, Mais Klaus est mort par contre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Doug n’est pas mort. On ne lui a même pas tiré dessus. Non, parce que pour une raison X ou Y, c’est Klaus qui était à sa place. C’est Klaus qui a maintenant du métal plein le corps et des fils entre les oreilles. Et c’est Doug qui est seul, très seul, avec une pâle copie de celui qu’il aimait. Il est seul et il a froid. Mais il ne l'admettra pas. Parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il a sauvé Klaus.





	Doug a froid

Des explosions, du bruit, du sang, encore du sang, beaucoup de bruit, des cris et des pleurs.  
Doug se réveille en sursaut. Il a froid et il ne parvient pas à se rendormir.  
Il décide d’aller voir Klaus dans le labo. Il n’a pas encore le droit d’habiter en haut, tant qu’il n’est pas finalisé. Doug pense et crie à qui veut l’entendre que c’est inhumain, mais les règles sont les règles, et aux yeux des autres, Klaus n’est pas, Klaus n’est plus humain. C’est faux. C’est le même Klaus. Celui que Doug aime.  
Comme prévu, il ne dort pas. Il dort mal depuis qu’il a tiré sur John. Doug le sait parce qu’il était là pendant les longues nuits, à tenter de l’occuper, de le rassurer, en dépit de son propre sommeil. Il l’a refait du mieux qu’il pouvait, avec tous les défauts, tous les problèmes.  
Alors qu’il voit Klaus changer frénétiquement les chaines de la télévision en se rongeant les ongles, il se dit que c’est égoïste, que ça lui fait du mal, qu’il tenait à l’avoir exactement pareil quitte à ce que ça le blesse. Il se sent stupide. Et trop attaché.  
Ça, il le sait, qu’il est trop attaché. Il perdu Klaus en prison une première fois. Il ne l’aurait pas supporté une deuxième fois, définitivement. Alors il a tout fait, tout tenté, il s’est plongé dans des manuels, des dossiers, des archives, il s'est acharné, et il a sauvé Klaus.  
Il a réglé la voix de Klaus ce matin, devant Stan et Burt. Il était fier et heureux. La copie s’est pris quelques murs, mais rien de grave en somme. Il avait la même voix, le même corps, les mêmes yeux. C’était Klaus. Le Klaus de Doug. Le seul, l’unique.  
Klaus n’est pas mort, Doug l’a sauvé.  
Il prend le clone dans ses bras et le serre très fort.  
Il n’y a aucune chaleur qui se dégage du corps en métal.  
Doug a toujours froid.  
Mais il ne l’admettra pas.

**Author's Note:**

> Vais-je arrêter de pleurer ? Je sais pas. A un moment j'aurais plus de larmes j'imagine. C'est le deuxieme drabble que je poste et j'ai encore beaucoup trop d'idées (en vrai ce truc est compatible avec l'histoire normale, où Doug meurt, je pense)


End file.
